The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Streptocarpus plant botanically known as Streptocarpus and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Roulette Cherry’.
‘Roulette Cherry’ is a hybrid that originated from a crossing in the June of 2002 of the female or seed parent an unnamed proprietary Streptocarpus plant (not patented) and the male or pollen parent an unnamed proprietary Streptocarpus plant (not patented). The resulting seeds were subsequently planted and grown. The cultivar ‘Roulette Cherry’ was selected by the inventor in December of 2002 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in Vaihingen/Enz, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Roulette Cherry’ first occurred by leaf cuttings in May of 2003 in Vaihingen/Enz, Germany. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.